Walking Across the Stars
by J. Daystar
Summary: An AU story, pre- to post-TPM. As a child, Obi-Wan Kenobi's life was changed forever by a young girl and the will of the Force. Follows the story of a girl, a young Jedi, and the bond that ties them together.
1. Part One - Boy Meets Girl...

Walk Across the Stars

Walk Across the Stars

An AU Star Wars Fan Fiction

by Jedi Daystar (jedi_daystar@graffiti.net)

Rating: PG-13 for implied sex and situations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The characters, places, etc belong to Lucas and his empire. I don't make money, I just spend what little I have renting Ewan films and drooling. I promise I'll put the toys back in the box when I'm done!

~*~

Ten-year-old Obi-Wan Kenobi poked his head into the room where the youngest of the Jedi initiates slept. The Jedi Knight that was on bedtime duty for the week should have been in there, putting the infants to bed, but he was outside, talking to his friends and one of the infants was whimpering pitifully. Cautiously, since the older children weren't allowed to play with the babies unsupervised, Obi-Wan crept to the edge of the crib where the little one lay, fussing about. Her eyes latched onto him, but before it could let out a full-blown wail, he had picked the infant up and was crooning to it softly. He checked the name on the edge of the crib: Brookari R'tarn, a human girl from Corellia. She had stopped whimpering and was tugging at his lengthy hair with her small fingers, cooing happily.

"You just wanted attention, didn't you little one?" Obi asked, smiling as he pulled her away from his hair to get a better look at little Brook in the dim moonlight. She gurgled something at him, then he found himself heading for the small unit where the baby's bottles were kept. He stopped just short of the unit and found a small fist in his face, and heard the beginnings of a full-blown tantrum. 

"Alright, alright, I get the picture!" Obi-Wan grinned as he grabbed a bottle from the unit and began to feed the little girl. Something like a sense of calm washed over him as he sat down in a nearby chair, cradling the girl in his arms. It didn't take her long to finish the bottle, and soon she was whimpering at him again. Belatedly, he grabbed a small towel and began to burp her, as he had seen the Knights do. A little sound, like a soft hiccup and she was cooing in his arms again. Throwing the towel in with the other laundry, Obi smiled gently at the girl and found himself staring into her eyes. A deep sea green, she regarded him solemnly and something brushed against his mind. It didn't feel like the trained power of a Knight or even a Padawan. It was raw and untamed, and instinctively he grasped at it. Something warm and soft like the baby in his arms, unfolded in his mind and he stared down at Brook, who was fast asleep now.

Has she...? No, she couldn't have. Babies, even Force-sensitive ones, didn't have that sort of raw power to play with. Besides, they wouldn't even know how if they did. Satisfied, Obi pressed a kiss to the small one's temple and placed her back in her crib before tiptoeing back to his own bed.

~*~

Five years later...

"Obi! Obi wait up!"

Obi-Wan groaned as he halted in the corridor. A few short moments later, a brown and tan blur slowed to a stop in front of him and frowned. 

"You weren't going to say goodbye?" Brook asked, her face forming into a perfect pout. Obi squirmed: he hadn't wanted to say goodbye to the five-year-old girl. In fact, he had been hoping she wouldn't notice that he was missing.

"Obi-Wan, we're going to miss our transport." His master, Qui-Gon Jinn, was a few feet ahead, watching the pair with some amusement, which made Obi squirm even more.

"Brook, I've got to go away for a while. I'm going to be late if you don't let me go." he pleaded. The girl's pout deepened and tears welled up in her sea-colored eyes.

"You weren't going to say goodbye!" she accused, a fat tear slipping down her cheek.

"Oh, Brooky..." Obi dropped to one knee and drew the girl into a hug. She sniffled against his shoulder. "I didn't want you to miss me. I was hoping you wouldn't miss me if I didn't say goodbye. Forgive me?"

"Uh-huh." she said, brightening. Obi gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood, letting the girl go.

"Be a good girl for the masters while I'm gone, alright?"

"'Alright!" Brook quipped, her tears forgotten now. Obi grinned and threw her a little salute before jogging to catch up with Qui-Gon and their transport.

~*~

Two days later, Obi lay in his bunk, thoroughly exhausted. A day of negotiations had left him drained, and even his seemingly ever-serene master was grumpy and had retired early.

[Obi-Obi!]

He sat bolt upright in bed, staring wide eyed at the sleepcouch where his master lay, fast asleep. Who had called to him through the Force?

[Obi-Obi, tell me a story! I can't sleep!]

Oh, he knew that voice alright. The question was, how?

[Brookari R'tarn, how in the name of Master Yoda's Gimer stick did you manage this?]

[I didn't!] she protested. Obi-Wan 'saw' her pout. [Always been like this.]

[And why didn't I know about it?]

[Cuz, silly, I started it!] This seemed to make perfect sense to Brook. However, Obi-Wan was confused and made no attempt to hide it.

[Brook, I don't know how this happened, but you are going to sleep and we will talk when I get back to Coruscant. Understand?]

[No. I want a story _now_!]

Obi glanced at the chrono on the wall. There were a few hours until dawn, which meant it was just barely bedtime for the initiates on Coruscant.

[Fine. What do you want to hear?]

[Something about you. And me]

Sighing, Obi-Wan began relating the tale of how he had met Brook as a very small baby and how she'd been so happy to see him. Finally, he realized that Brook had fallen asleep and he sighed in relief. Just as he closed his eyes, he felt a hand shake him.

"Obi-Wan, it's time to get up. We have a long day ahead of us."

Groaning, Obi mentally promised that he would indeed have a very long talk with Brook once they returned to Coruscant. A talk with his master wouldn't hurt matters either.

~*~

"So, you and Brooklyn have formed a bond of some sort that allows you telepathic communication?" Qui-Gon asked as they came out of hyperspace above Coruscant a few days later.

"Yes, Master. And I can't for the life of me figure out how. I certainly didn't try to form one." There was a tickling in the back of his mind, which could only mean one thing; someone was trying to breach the mental shields he'd put up shortly after his conversation with Brook. And he could guess without doubt who that someone was.

[Brook, can you not wait one more hour to talk to me?] he asked, exasperated.

[Sorry.] She didn't sound sorry in the slightest. [Wanted to make sure you didn't forget 'bout me.]

[How could I?] he asked bitterly. Big mistake. He felt Brook recoil and pull away from the bond violently. He gasped and fell to the deck, clutching his head in pain. Suddenly, her presence was there again, searching in panic for him.

[Obi! It _hurts_!] she cried as he sent a mental image of the two of them snuggling under the big mu'tara tree in the children's gardens. It seemed to calm her somewhat and her crying ceased; but she continued to hold tight to his mind.

He was dimly aware that Qui-Gon had moved him back to his bed and was trying to talk to him. _He sounds worried_, Obi thought, forcing himself to listen.

"I'm alright, Master." His voice sounded hoarse, like he'd been screaming.

Qui-Gon visibly relaxed. "Something happened?"

"I said something to Brook and she pulled away from the bond." he winced at the memory, as well as the headache left by the experience. "It wasn't pleasant."

"I see." Qui-Gon said, the beginning of a frown forming on his face. "We'll have to take you both to the healers immediately. I suspect the Council will want to see you as well."

Obi groaned, resting his face in his hands. This was just getting worse and worse.

~*~

They stepped off the transport, tucked serenely into their Jedi cloaks. It took less than five seconds for the small figure in brown waiting with a larger figure in brown to run across the space between them and threw herself into Obi-Wan's arms, sobbing.

"Sorry! I'm sorry!" Brook whispered tearfully as she snuggled into Obi-Wan's embrace. Obi felt his tension and slight headache drain away at her touch, and sighed. Calm washed over him and it took Brook only a few moments to stop her crying, though she refused to let go of him. Obi hardly minded, Brook was still light enough to be carried and she entertained him with stories of finger painting and games of chase in the gardens while they walked to the healers.

Once inside, the chief healer held out his arms to Obi, a slight frown on his face. "Hand me the Initiate and we can begin the tests."

"No!" Brook screamed, clinging tighter to Obi. "Won't go!"

Obi felt the same reluctance to let the little girl go. "Don't...please." he said, throwing a pleading look to his master, who nodded.

"You best leave them together, Healer Wushar. It's for the best."

Wushar did not look pleased, but he reluctantly agreed, gesturing for Obi and Brook to seat themselves on the examination table. As they settled, two other Jedi in healer blue joined Wushar, various instruments in their hands. Brook gulped and buried her face in Obi's tunic as the Padawan murmured reassurances to his small friend despite his own uneasiness.

For over two hours, the pair were poked, scanned, prodded, pinched and pricked as the healers did every test they could on them. Finally, Wushar set his scanner down and sighed. 

"All that's left is for Master Yoda to examine the bond himself and then you can go."

Brook yawned in Obi's arms, looking as disgruntled as a six year old could look. Obi belatedly stroked her hair as Master Yoda entered the room, leaning heavily on his stick. 

"Have a look, we will." he said, poking Obi's shin with the stick. "Hurt you I won't."

"Yes, Master." Obi said, hugging Brook closer. Yoda cackled with amusement and then poked Brook's side, making the little girl giggle despite her exhaustion.

"Start now I will. Close your eyes and let me in."

Obi did as told, showing Brook how to do the same. She was a quick learner and they let Master Yoda probe their bond, shifting uncomfortably every so often as his touch became a little too rough. Finally, Yoda stopped, stepping back with a slight frown.

"Bonded they certainly are. No way to sever it without severe damage."

Obi tensed, annoyed at the news. He was supposed to live with a girl nine years his junior babbling in his head all the time? What about when he wished for privacy? What was he supposed to do when he started _dating_, for Sith's sake? 

"But they can shield from each other, right?" Qui-Gon asked, putting a comforting hand on his Padawan's shoulder.

"Shield they can, just like normally bonded people." Yoda blinked slowly, giving the pair a smile. "Lifelong friend you both have now. Outlive each other, you will not."

Obi was rocked by this news. Brook didn't understand the significance, but she had picked up on her bondmate's distress and had begun to cry silently again. Obi gently soothed her as he threw a panicked look at his master. Qui-Gon was frowning, clearly unhappy with the whole situation.

"We will continue to function as an active field team." It was not a question.

Yoda nodded. "Limit your work, the bond will not. Spend more time on Coruscant, you must, but go on missions you can."

Qui-Gon nodded, satisfied with that answer. "And the Master-Padawan bond?"

"Unaffected for the most part. Hear Brook, you will, but rarely. Talk to you through Obi-Wan, she can, but not without him." Yoda smiled, laying a clawed hand on Obi-Wan's shoulder, then on Brook's. "Happy you both will be when grown-up Brookari is."

Obi was vaguely confused and said so, making both his master and Yoda laugh. 

"You'll understand someday, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon told him, smiling. "When you're older."

~*~

For the most part, the bond was a pleasant thing to have. Obi continued his training with Qui-Gon, excelling in everything he learned. Brook was moving up in the Initiate ranks almost as fast as Obi was moving up the Padawan ranks, and they spent most of Obi's time on Coruscant together. However, just as Obi had feared, Brook was only nine when he took his first lover, and it was a very trying experience for both him and the young initiate.

Padawan Y'via Lessant was a beautiful young woman that Obi had befriended on one of his many visits to Coruscant, and it wasn't long before they had entered a physical relationship with one another. Every Jedi knew about Obi-Wan's bond to Brook, so Y'via was not surprised when she often encountered Brook following Obi everywhere. It didn't take them much time to consumate their relationship, much to their mutual delight.

Afterwards, they were lying together in Obi's bed when a smug voice said to him [You know, you need to work on your shielding, Obi-mine.]

Obi-Wan sat up, swearing fluently. Y'via looked at him, then paled. "Brook knows, doesn't she?"

Obi nodded even as his eyes took on the vacant look they always did when he was talking to his bondmate. [Brook, how much did you...]

[Everything.] There was a slightly awed tone to Brook's voice and Obi began to curse again. This just made Brook giggle and he was given the mental equivalent of a hug. [It's alright, I won't tell.]

[That is not what I'm worried about, Brooky.] he replied, sighing both mentally and aloud. He felt Brook withdraw slightly, putting up her own shields, and Obi felt the vague sense of wrongness between them as he pulled himself back to the real world.

"Is she upset?" Y'via leaned over and touched her lover's face with her hand, stroking him softly.

Obi relaxed slightly under her touch. "Surprisingly, no. But she did get a rather uncensored view of everything we did."

"Oh." Y'via pulled her hand away and stared up at the ceiling, her face expressionless.

"It bothers you, doesn't it? Having to share me with Brook." Obi asked, pulling her into his arms again.

"No." Y'via said, but Obi found himself not believing her statement and sighed as his lover snuggled up to him, going to sleep almost instantly.

~*~

Brook was almost totally unaffected by her unedited view into human sexuality, though every so often she'd give Obi a knowing look that would unnerve him for hours. Qui-Gon heard all about it from both ends of the bond and was just as amused as he was upset. Over the years since the bond had been discovered, Qui-Gon had learned to love Brook almost as much as Obi did and if Obi was unavailable, Brook could often be found with the Jedi Master, happily listening to stories and playing catch-me with him in the gardens. It was on one such night, when Obi was out with Y'via, when Brook suddenly halted in the middle of a game of catch-me and was almost run over by Qui-Gon.

"Brook, what is it?" Qui-Gon asked, frowning. Instinctively, he reached for the teaching bond he shared with Obi and found it blocked by a heavy mental shield. Worried, he looked down at Brook, who had begun to cry.

"He won't talk to me!" she said, looking like she was five again instead of almost eleven. Qui-Gon pulled the girl into his arms, but she stiffened and pulled away. There was a fire in her eyes that worried Qui-Gon as much as it awed him.

"I have to find him. Obi's hurting and he won't say _why_!" Without another word, the girl was gone and Qui-Gon resisted the urge to follow. This was something the two bondmates needed to deal with on their own. Forcing himself to be patient, the Jedi Master returned to his quarters to keep vigil until the return of his Padawan.

~*~

Brook ran through the Temple halls at full speed, trying to find her bondmate despite the heavy shield that lay between their minds.

[Obi!] she called again, terrified. [Obi-Wan, please!]

A soft whisper rolled across their bond, like a hint of a flavor. The flavor of her bondmate. Brook latched onto it like a lost child and found herself outside a practice room, fingers working the lock on the door until she gave up and _pushed_, blowing the locking mechanism appart. She opened the door and halted, eyes wide.

Obi-Wan was sitting on the practice mat, barefoot and bare chested, his eyes bright with tears. On the mat beside him, a very still Y'via lay, similarly attired in practice clothing. It didn't take Brook long to realize that her bondmate's lover was very, very dead. Her breath hitching, the young girl made it to Obi-Wan's side in the blink of an eye, pulling him into a tight embrace. That was where Master Yoda and the healers found them, wrapped tightly in each others arms.

~*~

It was determined that Y'via had been harboring a heart problem for quite some time, neglecting to tell anyone about it, even her own master. The stress of the sparring match she'd been having with Obi-Wan had finally burst her heart and she had died instantly. Obi-Wan's mind had shut down when she passed to the Force, instinctively raising a shield between him and everyone he'd ever bonded to. The other Jedi had felt Y'via pass into the Force, but no one had known that Obi-Wan was with her at the time.

During the first month, Brook never left her bondmate's side, even in sleep, but Obi rarely acknowledged her and pushed her away most of the time. Finally, he locked himself in his room and refused to leave. He wouldn't talk to Qui-Gon, or even Master Yoda, and Brook began to wander around the quarters Obi shared with Qui-Gon like her soul was missing. Which, in all reality, was true. 

Finally, Qui-Gon had gotten fed up with seeing Brook slowly drift away from everyone, and locked Obi in his room with him, determined to help his Padawan realize that it was time to move on.

"Obi-Wan, you're killing Brook." he started, crossing his arms.

From the corner, a surprised gasp came, and Qui-Gon found himself staring at a very unkept Obi-Wan sitting there. He hadn't shaved in a long time, and his hair was just as unruly as the beard. The young man's eyes were red-rimmed and swollen from crying, but he was more alert now than ever and was watching his master with an unblinking gaze.

"Brook?" he rasped, his eyes suddenly pleading.

"She's drifting away, Obi-Wan. You're killing her by pushing her away." 

"Hurts, Master." The gaze moved from him to the wall, then back to him. "A lot."

"I know, Padawan. Let us help you. Please."

Obi-Wan stared at Qui-Gon for a long moment before he nodded, forcing himself to stand on unsteady legs. Once he was sure of his balance, he let Qui-Gon take his arm and lead him into the main room of their quarters.

Like usual, Brook was seated on the windowsill, staring listlessly out at the skyline of Coruscant. The sound of footsteps drew her out from her trance and she stared, unbelieving, at Obi-Wan for a moment.

"Obi-mine?" she whispered, her eyes wide. When Obi gave her a tentative smile, Brook let out a sob and threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist tightly. Qui-Gon watched in relief as Obi relaxed somewhat and put his arms around the girl, stroking her hair. It was a start, but the Master was confident that together, the bondmates would begin to heal.

~*~

By Brook's twelfth birthday, Obi had returned to normal life in the fullest sense. He and Qui-Gon had been put back onto active duty, and the Padawan was preparing for his Trials, which were looming closer and closer.

One day, Qui-Gon returned from a Council meeting to find Obi seated on their couch, Brook snuggled in his lap, watching a holovid. The girl was fast asleep, and Obi pressed a finger to his mouth for silence as Qui-Gon hung up his cloak and sat down in a chair nearby.

"The Council's sending us out, Padawan. The Trade Federation has imposed a blockade around Naboo and they want us to go negotiate a peace treaty to end the blockade." he paused, watching Obi play with a strand of Brook's hair absently. They were perfect for each other, Qui-Gon realized for the hundredth time since the beginning. "We leave in two hours."

"Yes, Master." Reluctantly, Obi detached himself from Brook, who barely stirred as Obi laid her down on the couch. In relative silence, the two men readied for their journey until a soft voice called to Obi-Wan through the bond.

[Obi-mine, what's going on?]

Obi paused in the doorway to his room, smiling sadly at his bondmate. [Qui-Gon and I have to go on a mission, little one.]

[I'm not little.] she protested sourly. [Why do you have to go now?]

[Because the Council said so.] "Come here." Obi dropped to one knee and pulled the girl into his embrace. He heard her sniffle, then the inevitable question reached his ears.

"May I go with you?"

Obi-Wan pulled her far enough away to look her in the eye and shook his head. "No, my Brook, you cannot. This is very dangerous and you need to stay here and keep yourself safe for me."

Brook looked like she wanted to make a smart retort, but she held her tongue and only sighed, hugging him again. [Fine. But you better bring me back a present.]

[I promise, love.] Obi kissed her forehead chastely, making Brook flush. He laughed, but it sounded odd, even to his ears, and he let go of the girl.

"We'll be back soon, Brook. I promise." Qui-Gon said, coming to join them. "But we do have to go now."

"Alright." Brook hugged Qui-Gon as well, putting on her bravest face. Obi smiled at her.

[That's my girl.]

[Obi-mine.]

"Shorty."

"Bantha butt."

"Womprat."

[Love you.]

Obi started, looking at the girl from the doorway of their quarters. She was blushing faintly, but smiling.

[Love you too, Brook.] 

And then they were gone.

~*~

End Part One 


	2. Part Two - Padawan Troubles

Walk Across the Stars

Walk Across the Stars

An AU Star Wars Fan Fiction

by Jedi Daystar (jedi_daystar@graffiti.net)

Rating: PG-13 for implied sex and situations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The characters, places, etc belong to Lucas and his empire. I don't make money, I just spend what little I have renting Ewan films and drooling. I promise I'll put the toys back in the box when I'm done!

Pour mon bien-aimé: J'adore tu, mon cher. M'attendre toujours.

~*~

Qui-Gon Jinn wiped sweat from his forehead, gasping for breath even as he kept his eyes trained on the Sith warrior at the end of the corridor. Between him and the Sith was a determined Obi-Wan, his body kneeling in a meditative posture. In a few moments, the red energy walls would cycle open and Obi would be the first to reach the Sith. Qui-Gon knew that if that happened, he would lose Obi-Wan forever to the Sith's blade.

The red walls dissipated and Qui-Gon threw all his energy into catching up with the pair, but it was too late. The energy walls stopped him, just short of the pit where his apprentice and the Sith were fighting ferociously. Suddenly, Obi missed a parry and in horror, Qui-Gon watched as the Sith skewered the Jedi Padawan like a piece of fruit on a fork.

"NO!" he screamed, watching his Padawan shudder and fall backwards to the floor. 

Half a galaxy away, a young girl woke with a mental and verbal scream that woke the entire Jedi Temple.

~*~

Brook couldn't think, couldn't breath. There were voices, too soft to understand, but the voices kept her from panicking. If she heard voices, she wasn't dead. But she hurt so badly...her abdomen ached like someone had punched her with a durasteel fist. And her mind was shockingly empty...she could no longer hear or feel the warm silver light that was Obi-Wan.

Grimly, she forced herself to open her eyes and blinked at the brightness. Someone yelled loudly, making her head ache, and the lights were dimmed. Taking a moment to adjust, she let her eyes naturally focus on the closest face, which happened to belong to Qui-Gon Jinn.

"Quiggy?" she rasped, her voice coming out as a strangled croak. Someone pressed a glass of water to her lips and she drank greedily, the water a blissful salve for her throat.

"Shush, Brook, it's alright." the Jedi Master soothed, trying to put her at ease. But dark circles under his eyes and the haunted look on his face told Brook that it was everything but all right. And that's when she saw the figure on the bed next to hers.

It was Obi-Wan, pale and still. He was breathing, albeit shallowly and erratically, but he was still alive. However, a poke at him mentally received no answer, and she looked up at Qui-Gon in terror.

"What...what happened?" 

Qui-Gon gathered the girl up into his arms, raising protests from the medics in the room, and carried her over to sit on Obi- Wan's bed. He was naked from the waist up, and there was a bandage running from his abs to right below his nipples, wrapped all the way around his torso. He looked almost perfectly normal except for the bandages and the unnatural paleness to his skin.

"Obi-Wan was hurt very badly in a fight. A Sith ran it's lightsaber through his stomach. He transmitted the pain through the bond to you and you screamed, then passed out. We managed to revive Obi-Wan, but he's been comatose since the fight. We weren't sure if either one of you would wake up."

"Quiggy..." Brook sniffled and clung to the older man's torso. "Is he gonna wake up too? Now that I'm up?"

Qui-Gon looked down at the girl, then at the still figure of the Padawan. "I hope so," he said, but his words sounded fake, even to his own ears.

~*~

Brook felt herself awaken with a start in her bed. It was nearly midnight, according to the chrono on the wall, and she was still in the med clinic on Naboo. Qui-Gon was dozing in a chair nearby; the first rest he'd gotten in days. Obi-Wan looked very much the same as he had when she awakened: still and all but dead. But something had awakened her, something like a mental tickle.

"Obi?" she queried, slipping out of bed and over to his body. There was no response, but Brook let herself slip into a light meditation trance, as her teachers had taught her, and reached for her bondmate's mind.

Instead of the normal quickness and light that was usually there, Obi-Wan's mind was quiet and dim. She got the impression of a large empty room with shadowed corners. There was a figure huddled in one corner: her bondmate.

Ignoring everything she'd ever been taught about approaching someone with caution, Brook ran towards him and was suddenly flying backwards, hitting one of the walls in the "room" face first. She tasted blood, spit the liquid out, and struggled painfully to her feet. She couldn't see out of one eye and her arm was bent at an odd angle. Against her better judgement, she decided to try again. This time, she approached with caution, until she reached the point where something kept her from going closer.

A mental shield, then. That was where Obi-Wan was hiding. Softly, Brook tried to ease herself through the now opaque shield and found herself stopped, no matter how much strength and power she put into her movements.

Frustrated, she banged on the shield. "Obi-Wan Kenobi, you stubborn little tauntaun butt, stop hiding and face me!"

The opaque shield faded a bit, though the shield itself was still there, and Obi-Wan was looking at her, dazed. Then he looked horrified and the shielding crashed down. Before she knew it, her bondmate had grabbed her and was holding her face in his hands, looking down at her with a worried frown, tracing a finger lightly around her left eye.

"Brook, what happened to you?"

Gingerly, she felt the area he touched and found it swollen and painful. Her mouth still tasted of blood and the numbness in her arm was wearing off, replaced by a throbbing pain. She glared at him out of her one good eye. "I bounced off your shield, that's what happened to me."

Looking embarrassed, Obi-Wan scooped her up into his arms and hugged her close, careful to not put pressure on her arm. "Where are we...all I remember is fighting that Sith."

"You got stabbed." she winced at the cold, casual sound of her voice. "You almost died and wouldn't wake up when they did bring you back. So I went after you." She suddenly realized that when she and Obi-Wan returned, she was bound to get the scolding of her life from several different people.

Obi-Wan seemed to have realized this to and had the grace to look embarrassed. "We should probably get back then," he said, setting her down gently. Nodding, Brook closed her eyes and found the Force was waiting for them, its soothing comfort a balm to her injuries. It wrapped around them both as Obi-Wan wrapped his arms around Brook and they drifted back into their physical bodies once again.

Obi opened one eye and chuckled, motioning for Brook to scoot up on the bed next to him. She did so, tucking herself carefully against her bondmate and resting her head on his chest.

"Sleep, Brook. We'll talk in the morning...and get that arm looked at."

Brook was only vaguely aware of the pain in her arm and eye now, already half asleep. Her last conscious thought was of how right it seemed to be, sleeping in her bondmate's arms.

  
~*~

Voices woke her up once again. However, these were not the same soft-spoken voices as before; these were loud and angry.

"You could have both been killed!" 

There was an angry rumbling in Obi-Wan's chest, heard clearly by Brook who was still wrapped around him. It was Qui-Gon who was yelling, but Obi was yelling right back at him.

"She saved us both, Qui-Gon! It was my fault she got injured! At least I didn't send her back into psychic shock!"

"It doesn't matter! You could have killed her and in turn, killed yourself! And then you stay up all night healing her?"

"I'm alive and awake now, aren't I? And perfectly fine, thank you for asking!"

"Shut up!" she yelled suddenly, finally sick of the argument. "Both of you!"

Both men looked at her, stunned. Obi was the first to recover.

  
[Brook, go back to sleep. This isn't your argument.] he absently tightened his grip on her.

[It's about you, and me therefore, it is my argument. And you're hurting me.]

[Sorry.] Obi-Wan released her and she climbed awkwardly out of the bed, standing with her hands on her hips.

"Both of you, cut it out. I'm fine, Obi-Wan's fine, the Sith is dead, lets just go home, okay?" she was close to tears now and wasn't quite sure why. Obi responded immediately, pulling her back into his arms with the Force. 

"I'm willing to drop the issue if Qui-Gon is." he shot a challenging look at his master.

Qui-Gon nodded, reluctantly. "Consider it dropped. And our transport leaves in two hours, so I suggest you both get ready." Turning, he walked out of the room, still agitated.

Obi-Wan shrugged, letting go of Brook to get up. "He's still miffed because the Council wants to knight me and he doesn't think I'm quite ready."

Brook sighed and also got up. "Well, he should stop being such a stuffy Jedi Master then. You're more than capable of becoming a Knight."

Obi-Wan laughed and pulled the younger girl into a hug. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, o bondmate of mine."

~*~

As soon as the healers deemed Obi-Wan in perfect health, the Jedi Council arrived on Naboo to witness Obi's Knighting. As Brook, the Council, Anakin and Queen Amidala looked on; Qui-Gon spoke the ritual words of Knighthood as he cut Obi's Padawan braid. The long cord of auburn hair was coiled and wrapped in silk, then tucked to Qui-Gon's belt pouch as Yoda stepped forward to speak.

"Confer on you, the Council does, the level of Jedi Knight. May you serve the Force in light and love."

Obi bowed his head as Yoda touched his wrinkled claw to the new knight's forehead in blessing. This acted as a signal to the group, who converged on the knight with their congratulations.

Brook, however, turning away from the group and stepped out onto a balcony that overlooked the twinkling lights of Theed. It's darkness suited her disappointed mood, a disappointment that sprang to life when Anakin had arrived sporting a new Padawan haircut and grinning at Obi-Wan like they shared some huge secret. It didn't take a hyperspace scientist to figure out that Ani was now Obi's apprentice, a position that should have been hers.

"Not up to celebrating, little one?"

Qui-Gon stepped out onto the balcony, putting a hand on her shoulder, silently offering a sympathetic ear as she turned to face him.

"Obi's taking Anakin as his Padawan, isn't he?"

"Yes." Qui-Gon looked at her, thoughtful. "You're jealous."

"He's my Obi! My bondmate!" she glared sullenly through the windows at Anakin, wishing that she'd never met him.

"You didn't mind sharing Obi-Wan with me."  


"You're different. You like me. _He_ doesn't."

"How do you know?" qui-Gon asked, sitting down on a stone bench. Without even having to be asked, Brook crawled up into his arms and sighed.

"Because if he liked me, he wouldn't have accepted Obi-Wan's offer!" she was stiff, a stone in his arms. "He should know that I belong with Obi!"

"Do you think anyone's had time to tell him? All he knows is that the Council is wary of him, he's different from everyone else, and no one else wants to train him. Don't blame him for things he can't control."

Brook was silent for a moment, but Qui-Gon could feel the fight go out of her. Then, very quietly, she spoke.

"Who's going to train me then?"

Qui-Gon picked up a lock of hair and began braiding it softly, pausing in his ministrations only to comment.

"I was hoping you'd accept me as your master."

Brook stared up at him for a moment, then smiled, relieved. "I'd be honored to be your Padawan, Master Jinn," she said, using the ritual words for the moment.

"And I would be honored to be your master." he said, drawing her into a hug. "Now, lets go back to the party, shall we?"

Brook smiled and stood up, letting Qui-Gon lead her back to the party. 

~*~ 

The next few weeks passed in a blur of lessons and fun. Anakin was told about the bond, which he thought was "wizard" and had no problem sharing Obi-Wan with Brook some of the time. Brook's thirteenth birthday came in went in a flurry of fun and presents. Obi-Wan found it hilarious for some reason that Qui-Gon gave Brook a river stone, though neither him nor Qui-Gon would tell her why. His own present to her was a beautiful blown-glass statue of water nymphs, something he'd had custom made on Naboo for her. Anakin gave her a small holo-recorder, which she took great joy in using to get a group picture of the four of them to put in her room.

The first big step in Brook's training was the construction of her lightsaber. She took several days in between missions to craft the hilt, and chose two crystals for the blade, a blue one and a green one. Qui-Gon didn't know this until she was reading to test her lightsaber. The blue-green blade shimmered to life in her hands. Oblivious to her master's shock, Brook stared at the blade until she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Why the color?" he asked, obviously stunned.

Brook blinked, startled. "Is it wrong to mix crystals?"

"No, no." Qui-Gon smiled. "It's just unusual. But you're an unusual Padawan, and a wonderful one as well."

She blushed. "I...I wanted one that blended both you and Obi...this was the best way I could think of."

Qui-Gon gave her a quick hug. "And I'm honored you would do so. Shall we go show Obi-Wan then and see what he thinks?"

~*~

It was past Brook's sixteenth birthday before she and Qui-Gon had their first big argument. Brook had made several friends in her age mates, including Anakin, and spent most of her free time with them when Obi-Wan was unavailable. Qui-Gon had no real problems with this, as he believed in a healthy social life, but when Brook began breaking curfew and drinking, he drew the line.

On one such evening, both Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan were waiting for her when she returned.

"Where have you been?" Qui-Gon demanded as she walked in.

"Out." Without looking at either of them, Brook took a step towards her room.

[Brookari R'tarn, stop right there.]

Brook froze, turning around to stare at her bondmate in disbelief. He'd never used that tone of voice with her before.

"What?" she demanded, beginning to get annoyed. "I was out with friends!"

"It's past curfew." Qui-Gon said severely. "You know better than that."

"So? I never question you when you come home late!"

"Brook, cut it out!" Obi snapped, irritated now at her attitude. "You broke the rules, now pay the price."

"Why?" she countered, glaring at him. "You never did."  


"Brookari!" Qui-Gon thundered his face a mask of stone. "You're hear-by placed under restriction until further notice. Unless you are in class or sleeping in your room, either Obi-Wan or I must be with you. Defy this, and I'll take you before Master Yoda myself!"

Brook stood there, a stunned look crossing her features. Then, she stared both of them down, hurt etched on her face. Very quietly, she spoke. "I hate you. I hate you both!" Then she turned and ran into her room, slamming the door behind her.

Stricken, Obi-Wan turned to his former master and grimaced. "What have we done?"

~*~

Obi stayed the night in Qui-Gon's spare room, unable to sleep. The normal quickness that was Brook to him had been silent and cold, her mind rebuffing all attempts to speak with her.

He understood that she was upset, but the fact that she was refusing to talk to him at all was unnerving. He had expected ranting, tears, or feelings of betrayal, but not the silent, unemotional lump his bondmate had become.

Finally, he gave up trying to reach her and let exhaustion take him into an uneasy sleep.

~*~

The punishment was harsh, even for one of Qui-Gon's, and Brook let it be known immediately that she disliked them for it. She spoke only when need demanded, and then it was never more than a "Yes, Master" or "No, Master." Other than that, she was totally silent. Her classwork had improved despite the punishment and her instructors were thrilled to see her living up to her potential. However, he physical training suffered because of the strain on her relationship with Qui-Gon. She was attentive and dutiful in lessons, but their coordination lacked the grace that their mental rapport had always brought them.

Finally, getting desperate to make amends, Qui-Gon sought out Master Yoda in one of the gardens. Yoda listened to Qui-Gon's story, then sighed.

"Attention she wants, Qui-Gon. Attention from you and Obi-Wan. Crave it she does."

"We're paying attention to her!" he grumbled, frowning.

"Not the attention she wants." Yoda countered, frowning. "Hormonal she is. Natural for females of your species. Time and care you must give her. Release her form her punishment and improve she will. Explain to her why you punished her and understand she will."

Qui-Gon nodded; it just might work. "Thank you, Master."

~*~

Brook looked up from the book she had been reading as Qui-Gon entered their quarters. Before she could get up and escape to her room, Qui-Gon sat down beside her and took her hand.

"We need to talk, Padawan."

"Yes, Master?"

"I have an explanation to make and an apology as well.'

She blinked, startled. "Apology?"

"Yes, apology." he smiled, releasing her hand. "I was worried about you, Padawan, and let my temper get the better of me. "

"I lost my temper too," she admitted, blushing. "I didn't want you and Obi hovering over me all the time. I should have been back before curfew."

"Shall we try to forgive and forget?" he asked, hopeful that this was the end of that particular argument.

"Only if you'll let me win at holochess for once." she countered, grinning. 

Qui-Gon grinned back. "We'll see, Padawan. We'll see."

~*~

With her relationship to Qui-Gon repaired, Brook set out to apologize to Obi-Wan. She found him in a classroom, demonstrating proper sparring etiquette to a group of initiates. Anakin was with him, being used as both an example and a co-instructor.

Obi-Wan spotted her and quickly leaned over to whisper to Anakin. The Padawan saw her and nodded, then started taking over the class, talking about technique. Obi-Wan joined her in the doorway. 

"Yes Padawan R'tarn?" he asked coolly.

Brook flinched, hurt by his tone. [Obi-Mine, I came to apologize.]

[Oh...sorry.] Obi sighed, gesturing for her to step into an empty classroom. He took a seat on a desk and shrugged. "Okay, you first."

Undaunted by his attitude, Brook started. "I acted like an ass. I resented the fact that you wanted to protect and watch over me." she smiled dryly. "I sort of forgot that you're my bondmate and that's what you do." Timidly, she sat down next to him. "Forgive me?"

Obi-Wan smiled at her. "Of course." He paused, putting an arm around her shoulders. "I was worried about you and then I got angry because you were being a snot."

"I was, wasn't I?" she smiled, enjoying the warmth and closeness of her bondmate. Without really thinking, she leaned over and kissed him gently.

Obi froze, surprised, but quickly responded, kissing her in return. When he realized that those were his fingers fumbling with the ties on her tunic, he pulled away hastily, shocked. Brook was looking at him, her eyes wide, face flushed.

"Obi?"

"I'm sorry...I got carried away." he sighed, tweaking her nose gently with his fingers. "I keep forgetting you're only sixteen."

"So?" she asked, smiling wickedly. "I noticed that age never kept you from doing anything."

"Not with people almost twice my age!"

"So?" she demanded yet again, frowning at him. "I'm not stupid, Obi, I know what sex is."

"You're...you're too young!" Obi-Wan muttered, mentally arguing with himself. Brook was all but a woman, fully grown in almost every way except mentally. But she was still very innocent, despite her protestations, and as much as he wanted to give in to temptation, he knew Qui-Gon would murder him if he made his move now.

"Ask me again in two years, okay?" he asked, offering a compromise. Not now, but later for sure. 

"Alright." she agreed reluctantly. "But no more than two years."

"Agreed." he smiled, kissing her forehead chastely. "Now, come help me finish the lesson you so kindly interrupted."

-

End Part Two 


	3. Part Three - Walking the Stars

Walk Across the Stars  
  
An AU Star Wars Fan Fiction  
  
by Jedi Daystar (jedi_daystar@graffiti.net)  
  
Rating: PG-13 for implied sex and situations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. The characters, places, etc belong to Lucas and his empire. I don't make money, I just spend what little I have renting Ewan films and drooling. I promise I'll put the toys back in the box when I'm done!  
  
For everyone who bugged me about getting the next chapter up. If I write this in longhand, it sits in a notebook, untouched, until I get a typing fit, like I'm in right now. This chapter's been written for almost two months. Sorry!  
  
Warning: Angst and mild sexuality ahead! Thou hast been warned!  
  
~*~  
  
Part 3 - Walking the Stars  
  
~*~  
  
Hidden in the shadows of the balcony, Obi-Wan watched the graceful figure below him on the practice mat. Barefoot and clad only in loose pants and a breastband, Brook ran through a series of stretches designed for noncombat situations. She was flawless, every move precise and fluid, and Obi found himself letting his eyes caress her lithe figure.  
  
In the six years since becoming Qui-Gon's Padawan, Brook had gone from a gawky adolescent to a graceful woman. Still watching her with his eyes, he let his mind drift, as it often did, to the kiss they had shared two years before. She had still been a child then, but he found himself wondering what it would be like to kiss her again, or do more than kissing. He chuckled, amused that he was silly enough to wonder what sex with Brook would be like.  
  
[Are you going to stare at me all day, Obi?]  
  
He jumped, startled by the voice of his bondmate in his head. She was grinning up at him, obviously privy to his thoughts.  
  
[Brook, you know better than that!]  
  
[Oh, do I?] she taunted, grinning that wicked grin of hers. Obi-Wan frowned from above and she shrugged, pulling on her shirt. [So you're fantasizing about me, big deal. I fantasize about you all the time.]  
  
[Brook!] he whispered, blushing fiercely. He wasn't used to having such blatant sexuality thrown in his face. He didn't want to think about Brook having sexual fantasies about him...or did he?  
  
[See? It's not so bad. All we have to do is wait two more days, and then-]  
  
[Brook, stop it right now.]  
  
He felt a sharp stab of hurt from her, then she glanced up impassively at him.  
  
"Fine. I'll see you at dinner." Without another word, she pulled on her boots and walked out of the training room.  
  
[Brook, wait!] he called. But she didn't stop walking.  
  
~*~  
  
Brook pulled the brush through her damp hair viciously, eyes blazing. How dare he lead her on with those thoughts and then get angry when she played his game?  
  
"Stupid, arrogant, self-centered pervert!" she yelled, throwing down her brush in a fit of frustration.  
  
"I hope you're not talking about me."  
  
Brook turned around and sighed, shaking her head. "No, Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon frowned, seating himself on the edge of her bed. "Did something happen between you and Obi-Wan, Padawan?"  
  
"Yes!" she spat, her temper rising again. "He's a hypocritical, perverted, scum-sucking ass and I hate him!"  
  
Her master waited out the tirade, face expressionless. "No, you don't." he said after a moment's pause. "You're frustrated because he can't make up his mind about you."  
  
She blinked, surprised by the answer, the surprise forcing her anger away. "Yes, that's exactly it..."  
  
"Obi-Wan talked to me last night." Qui-Gon sighed, picking up the brush from the ground. "I was afraid this might happen."  
  
"What might happen?" Brook asked, closing her eyes as Qui-Gon began to brush her hair, being far gentler than she had been.  
  
"That Obi-Wan might have difficulty seeing you as anything but a child." he replied, setting down the brush. Separating the strands of hair for a braid, he continued. "It happens if potential bondmates know each other when one is much younger than the other."  
  
"But it's only ten years. It's not like I'm bonded to you or something." Brook handed him a band to secure her braid with and sighed. "I thought he saw me as an equal."  
  
"He does...just not a sexual equal."  
  
She couldn't help the blush that colored her cheeks. "I can't believe I'm discussing my sex life with my master."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed and finished tying the braid, patting her gently on the shoulder. "Believe me, I never thought I'd be discussing my Padawan's sex life at all."  
  
Brook turned around, sticking her tongue out at her master. Qui-Gon only shrugged innocently and left her to her thoughts.  
  
~*~  
  
Brook's eighteenth birthday as a quiet affair. Small gifts were exchanged over dinner, as well as a bit of lighthearted teasing from Anakin, who would be eighteen in a few months, about being an adult.  
  
"You're an old fart, Brook. No more late nights with the Padawans, eh?" he taunted, poking her with the handle of his fork.  
  
"Old or not, I can still whip you." she retorted, grinning.  
  
Obi-Wan watched the by-play, his mind not really paying attention. Qui-Gon had questioned him before the party about his intentions for Brook, and despite the fact that he'd assured Qui-Gon that he'd handle it, he hadn't the first idea of what he was going to do.  
  
He loved her, there was no doubt of that, but he wasn't sure if either of them were truly ready for that next step in their relationship. Making love to Brook would be a wonderful thing, but as most wonderful things go, he wasn't willing to rush it. Brook still had at least a year to go before her Knighting, and he knew most Padawan-Knight pairs usually waited until the younger was knighted to consummate the relationship. As much as he wanted to, he knew deep in his heart that waiting until that time would be best for both of them.  
  
While Qui-Gon and Anakin were deeply engrossed in a discussion of lightsaber techniques, Obi-Wan pulled Brook aside, into the small hallway that led to the sleeping quarters.  
  
"Brook, we need to talk."  
  
"Yes, Obi-mine?"  
  
He sighed, running a hand through his hair to calm himself. [I don't think I'm ready to make love to you tonight, Brook.]  
  
She froze, looking shocked. [Oh...]  
  
[It's not your fault, Brook. I'm just not ready to make that leap. I think it would be best if we waited until you're knighted.] Why did she always have to make him feel like the bad guy in these kinds of situations?  
  
[I understand.] It was obvious that she didn't really understand, but she was trying for politeness sake. Turning away from him, she closed their bond to the bare minimum of contact and returned to the table, all but ignoring him for the rest of the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Later that night, Brook lay awake in her bed, staring up at the ceiling with tear-filled eyes. He'd said it wasn't, but was it really her fault? Or did he just not want her anymore? Whatever it was it hurt like hell to think about. She wanted him so badly...and he was just out of reach.  
  
Sniffling, she turned over onto her side and fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Brook and Obi-Wan did their best to go back to normal after her birthday. It was an unspoken agreement to not talk about a physical relationship between the two of them, and they rarely touched beyond an occasional hug.  
  
It didn't take much to see that there was tension between the bondmates, but no one said anything, afraid of hurting the situation. Qui-Gon was the only one who mentioned it, but when he received furious glares from both, he wisely never mentioned the subject again but watched the growing tension with worry.  
  
Finally, the situation came to a boiling point one evening shortly after Year's End. Obi-Wan was walking through he gardens, thinking about the lack of communication between him and his bondmate for the last week, when a sudden surge of desire raced through their bond, nearly causing Obi-Wan to lose his balance.  
  
[Brook?] he called through the bond, ignoring his body's reaction to the spike of arousal. He received no verbal answer, just another surge of desire that made him stumble. Gritting his teeth against the urge to give into that desire, he reached through the Force, searching for his bondmate.  
  
He found her just on the other side of the waterfall, the feelings of passion growing stronger as he neared. Pulling aside a large branch, he stopped dead in his tracks, a cry on his lips. Brook was wrapped in the arms of a brown-haired Padawan, engaged in a deeply passionate kiss.  
  
[Brook!] he yelled over their bond, more hurt than angry. This time, he got through to her, as she looked up at him, startled by the wild look in his eyes. In the blink of an eye, she'd struggled out of the arms of her surprised beau and fled the gardens, leaving Obi-Wan and the Padawan behind. With a disgusted sigh, the Padawan threw Obi-Wan a dirty look and stalked off.  
  
Obi-Wan stared in the direction Brook had fled, sighing. What had he done now?  
  
~*~  
  
He finally found her in the rock garden, sitting on a large, flat boulder. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying, and she looked absolutely miserable. When she saw him, she tried to get up and run again, but Obi-Wan caught her by the arms gently.  
  
"Brook, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She nodded, not looking up at him. Gently, he tipped her chin up and smiled at her. She blushed, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
[I'm sorry Obi...I'm so sorry.]  
  
He didn't trust his voice not to break, so he only pulled her into his arms and sat down on the rock with her.  
  
[Why?] he asked after a moment. He felt Brook flinch in his arms and tightened his hold.  
  
[I was frustrated,] she said quietly, miserable. [I wanted you, but you didn't want me.]  
  
[I never said that, Brook.] he replied, just as quietly. [I only said I wasn't ready. I want you like no one else...but I think that waiting is a good idea. Can you accept that?]  
  
She nodded, tucking her head under his chin. [Yes...I still love you, you know.]  
  
[I know.] he whispered, kissing her hair softly. [Believe me, I know.]  
  
~*~  
  
Brook's relationship with that Padawan ended on that day. After their discussion, she threw herself into her training, working extra hard to achieve the ranking of Jedi Knight. When she wasn't studying or practicing, she spent time with Obi-Wan, jut talking or doing things with him. Their unwillingness to touch was gone, replaced with warm and loving affection from both of them. In front of her master and her bondmate, she blossomed into a beautiful, talented, vibrant young woman on the verge of becoming a full Jedi Knight.  
  
When the Council deemed her ready for her Trials, Obi-Wan took her, Anakin, and Qui-Gon out for a celebratory dinner at one of Coruscant's posher restaurants, and as they ate, she questioned them thoroughly on what her trials could hold in store. None of them would answer, however, and Anakin in particular took great delight in taunting her with his knowledge. Cross and disappointed, she was only appeased by a second helping of desert, courtesy of Obi-Wan.  
  
When the night of the Trials arrived, Obi-Wan stopped by her quarters on his way to the arena where the tests would take place. He found her brushing her hair, already dressed in the simple white robe she was required to wear.  
  
Without a word, he took the brush from her hands and set it down then gently began to finger comb her hair until there were no more snarls. He picked up a tie to begin braiding it, but on second thought, he set the tie down and put his hands on her shoulders, staring into the mirror at her.  
  
[Are you ready for this, love? Most Knights don't pass their first Trial.] His fingers gently kneaded her shoulders, tender. [And some die.]  
  
[I know, Obi-Wan.] She reached up to still his hands, smiling weakly at him into the mirror. [Are you afraid I'll die a virgin?]  
  
[No, you're too stubborn to do that.] Obi-Wan shook his head, turning her around so he could hold her properly. [You'll come back to me. I have the utmost faith in you.]  
  
Startled, she blinked back tears, tightening her arms around him. No smart retort came to her mind as she simply let herself be held until Qui-Gon appeared in the doorway.  
  
'It's time." was all he said, waiting patiently for the pair to part before he took Brook by the arm to lead her away.  
  
~*~  
  
The physical and academic parts of Brook's trials were not as hard as she'd thought they would be. The lightsaber master gave her full marks for her performance, as did the rest of her instructors. Even Master Yoda couldn't contest that she was in the running for the Order's best swordsman, just behind her master and Obi-Wan.  
  
When the mental aspects of the test began, she was escorted into a room just off the Council's main chamber. She could feel that it was shielded, but she had no idea that when the door closed, her bonds with Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan would be almost completely cut off. She stumbled at the loss of contact, staring accusingly at Master Windu, who had closed the door.  
  
"It's for your own protection, as well as theirs." he said simply, gesturing for her to sit down.  
  
She did so, disoriented. Master Windu and Master Yoda sat across from her, their faces impassive.  
  
"We are going to probe your mind now, Padawan. We will not hurt you, and if you have nothing to hide, you'll have nothing to worry about. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Masters."  
  
Before Brook could even prepare herself, there was a sudden, searing pain in her head, and-  
  
She was so cold, so tired, and so afraid.  
  
"Brook, my love, where are you?"  
  
That voice, so oily, so unlike her Obi-Wan's, and yet, his voice. Who was this stranger that spoke like her bondmate?  
  
"Brook, my sweet, precious, come to me!"  
  
She was walking towards the voice, against her will. There was a hand, wrinkled and covered in pus, reaching for her, and then-  
  
Brook gasped, curling into a fetal position on the stone floor of the chamber. Her vision swam, and she heard the sound of the door cracking in two, then familiar arms were picking her up.  
  
"What did you do to her?" her bondmate demanded, holding her limp body close.  
  
"Harm your bondmate we did not!" Yoda's voice was sharp, fierce. "A vision she had. Thought we were the cause, and rejected our probe she did."  
  
A voice, calling for the healers. Something about Master Windu being hurt...who had hurt them?  
  
"Obi?" Was that her voice, so weak and cracked?  
  
"Hush, Brook." Her master now, standing over her. She could faintly make out his face, blurred by something. Tears? "Master Windu is just unconscious. Your mind rejected him rather forcefully."  
  
"Sorry..." A cough wracked her entire body, making her convulse slightly. There was a bitter, coppery taste in her mouth, and then her bondmate was shouting for the healers, then everything went black.  
  
~*~  
  
She awoke sometime later in a bed, feeling worse for the wear. Her head ached, and there was an odd feeling in her arms, as though someone had dipped them in a numbing solution.  
  
[Ugh...Obi?] she whispered over the bond, unsure of where he was.  
  
"Obi?" she repeated aloud, forcing herself to sit up in the bed. Sure enough, her bondmate lay sprawled across a small couch in the tiny room, snoring softly. At the sound of her voice, however, he turned over and blinked at her in the darkness.  
  
"You're up." he croaked, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Good."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
He stretched leisurely and got up to sit on the edge of her bed, reaching out to ruffle her hair gently. "Master Yoda's probe into the bond caused you to have a Seeing. Your mind rejected the probe, and you ended up throwing Master Windu into the wall and snapped Yoda's stick in two."  
  
"I always did hate that stick..." she murmured, her face hot with embarrassment. "I take it they're not going to Knight me now?"  
  
"Oh, on the contrary. As soon as the healers let you up, I'm supposed to take you to the Council so they can officially grant you the rank of Knight." Obi grinned at her stunned face, then leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Go back to sleep, Brook. In the morning, we'll talk more, okay?"  
  
She nodded, but reached over to grab the edge of his tunic. [Stay with me, Obi?]  
  
He looked at her for a long moment, then nodded as he stripped off his tunic and crawled under the blankets beside her. [Fine...but if you kick, I'll pinch you.] He smiled down at her, watching her drift off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
"Confer on you, the level of Jedi Knight, the Council does." Master Yoda stopped his pacing in front of Brook, who looked up from her kneeling position on the floor. "Accept the rank and responsibilities of a Knight, do you?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Then welcome you, we do." Yoda stepped aside to let Qui-Gon step forward, Brook's lightsaber in his hands. Though he'd already done this twice before, she could see that her master's hands were shaking slightly as he turned the blade to it's thinnest setting, reaching for the braid that marked her as his apprentice, and severing it neatly. The severing of the bond she had expected did not come, however, and she stared at him, startled, but he only winked at her and stood up.  
  
"I grant my Padawan the rank of Jedi Knight. She has learned all that I may teach her, and I look forward to knowing her now as a peer." The ceremonial words were dull, but the meaning behind them was clear. Qui-Gon reached down his hand, and she gratefully accepted it, climbing to her feet.  
  
"Congratulations, Knight R'tarn. May you always walk in the Light and be faithful to the Order."  
  
Anakin let out a celebratory whoop, and the group of Padawans and Knights that had been watching the ceremony converged on her with their good wishes, and she was soon lost in the crowd of brown and tan Jedi.  
  
Obi-Wan stood off to the side of the chamber, watching Brook with an indulgent smile. She looked radiant, absolutely perfect in her new Knighthood, and he couldn't wait to get her alone.  
  
A sharp blow across his shins made him look down in surprise at Master Yoda, who tapped his cane impatiently on the marble floor.  
  
"Bonding ceremony you two should have. Soon, I think, yes?" The little master eyed him shrewdly. "Offer her a commitment ring, you should."  
  
"Master Yoda, I think I can handle my bondmate on my own." Obi-Wan said, trying to hide his laugher with a cough. Another blow across his legs made him wince.  
  
"Be pert with me you will not!"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
Yoda nodded, looking pleased with himself. "Go to her, you should. This night is hers. Ask her how she wishes to celebrate it, you should."  
  
Obi-Wan didn't miss the wink in the old master's eyes, nor did he even want to think about why Yoda was winking at him like that. "Of course, Master." he murmured, already pushing his way through the crowd to get at Brook, who was being hugged soundly by Anakin at the moment.  
  
"Knight Skywalker," Obi-Wan said severely, and Anakin immediately released Brook, looking sheepish.  
  
"Sorry, Master. She's all yours." The tall young man winked at his master, who turned a solid shade of red, much to the delight of his bondmate.  
  
[They all know what's going to happen, Obi-Wan. Besides, it's not like Ani's a blushing virgin or anything.]  
  
[Brook, I didn't want to know that!] Laughing, he looped his arm around her shoulders and led her out of the chamber. Brook only smiled as she leaned against him, silent until they reached his quarters.  
  
As he reached for the keypad, she looked up at him, her eyes serious. "Are you sure you want this now?"  
  
He keyed in the code, then traced his finger across her cheek. "I've been waiting a long time for this, Brook. I think I know what I want."  
  
Her gaze darkened and she grinned. "Then catch me if you can, Jedi boy!" Laughing, she darted into his quarters, letting Obi-Wan chase after her, grinning.  
  
~*~  
  
End  
  
If any of you want to write about Brook and Obi, feel free to play in the sandbox, just ask first. All I ask is that you not kill them. Babies, sex, danger, romance...whatever you want, just let me know first, and give me some credit. ^_^ 


End file.
